Corridor
by Cheshire XIII
Summary: Captain." His voice is cool, calm, and collected like you haven't just jumped him out of no where. You look at the area next to his pointed ear. SPORK. Oneshot. Fluff-ish? o.O


**.Corridor.**

You kiss him like a secret.

A dark corridor, one of your fingers brushing one of his, a hand on his hip, a leg in between his, your eyes closed. How long have you been waiting? You don't know—weeks? Months? Years? Too long, too long and your control has been frayed.

_Want you need you love you love you I love you want you have to have you please please please—_

He pulls back.

You pull away.

Breath harsh, you step away from him, eyes opened and looking anywhere but his. Your skin is flushed, your clothes rumpled from both this and the hard day you've had. Your mind is in between blank and panic.

Take a breath. Exhale. Inhale.

Panic.

"Captain."

His voice, smooth, cool, collected like you haven't just jumped him out of nowhere. You straighten from your slump. You don't look at him; you look at the area next to his pointed ear.

"I apologize for that, Mister Spock." Formal—your voice is formal. Your voice is never formal.

Take a breath. Exhale. Inhale.

He pauses. Takes a step toward you, reaches out. You can't dodge, can't move away—he touches your jaw, forces you to meet those eyes, the eyes you both hate and love. So human—so cold—so beautiful.

"Captain," He says again. Voice softer, gentle, still collected but with a soothing warmth. "Jim."

Take a breath. Exhale. Inhale.

Panic ebbed.

His other hand comes up and touches your neck.

Panic rising.

_Control control control damn it Kirk couldn't control now look what you did love you want you love you sorry sorry sorry shouldn't have done that please please please sorry I love you sorry please shouldn't have—_

He kisses you like a secret.

Panic ebbed.

Confusion rising.

The hand on your neck moves behind to pull you closer. _Surprise_. The one touching your jaw moves to your waist, pulling your body against his.

"Spock." You whisper it like a prayer. His eye lashes flutter against your cheek as he tilts his head.

"Yes."

_Want you love you need you what do I do what do you want please need to know love you I love you confusion confusion confusion—_

"I've been waiting, Jim."

Exhale. Inhale.

"What?"

Your back is against the corridor wall. His hand braces your head against it, his feet aligned with yours as your bodies are flushed, his lips on your neck.

"I've been waiting for you, Jim." He repeats. You sigh breathlessly.

_Waiting waiting waiting for what love you need you is this okay do you want me is this alright not a mistake can't lose you please—_

You touch his ear. He hisses into your neck and arcs his hips to yours. You moan.

"_Spock_." Its more than a prayer now. A plea, demand, question, _please please please_.

He kisses you. A restrained passion, a promise, an answer, a comply, _yes yes yes_.

And he whispers it, softly, so softly that you have trouble hearing, _"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." _

You've heard this phrase. You've heard it in the echoes of a memory from a man too overwhelmed to hide it.

"_Ha_," you say, hands clenched in his shirt. _"T'hy'la._"

You feel the upturn of his lips. _"Yana aisha wani fainu yanashi."_

"_Ina._" It's weird to speak his language. It's weird how it feels natural to talk to him this way. You close your eyes.

Exhale. Inhale.

"Why?" You ask, moving your head back to see him. Those beautiful humanly cold eyes that fill you with loving hatred stare into your own. You wonder his thoughts. You wonder if he's reaching in and observing your soul. You wonder a lot of things.

Those thing cut off as his mouth meets yours.

Exhale. Inhale.

"Because," he says, pressed cheek-to-cheek with you, drinking in your emotions. "It feels right."

And that's enough.

--

_**Oyori**_

--

Sooo…random, much? Dunno where this came from. Just opened Microsoft and _wham!_ I'm writing.

Yeah, so those few Trekkies (Trekkers?) out there who were bored enough to learn Vulcan, I probably really screwed up the second phrase. Can't help it, the translators were of no use, but I tried to formulate the sentence correctly.

Phrases as:

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_: "I cherish thee." It's the traditional Vulcan phrase to communicate love for one's bond-mate.

_T'hy'la:_ Um… brother/friend/lover, yeah.

_Ha/Ina: _ Yes and no respectively.

_Yana aisha wani fainu yanashi: _Meant to be, "You've known I love you."

Aaaaaaand, 'Oyori' means goodbye.

OYORI~!


End file.
